


溯流(Upstream)

by Scheissemann



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck-Don Rosa
Genre: F/M, as always, just me being a nut job, these ol' ducks make me sappy af
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 又名《看完克朗代克系列后意难平成祥林嫂的我》:P
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 4





	溯流(Upstream)

**Author's Note:**

> 一条(近乎胡写的)飞快的摸鱼。虽然新版俱乐部AU里Goldie和Scrooge的老妖精黄昏恋非常美好一切为时不晚但光辉岁月依然是俺心口一把大刀。俺刚看完漫画基本就这状态天天揪着基友胡言乱语叨逼叨……doch was uns treibt liegt nicht in unserer Macht啊QAQ

“ _他无法否认那座城堡否则他所做的一切都将会从根基上变得毫无价值_ 格里特琳·金蒂说 _毕竟那时候他只有十三岁_ 。”奈莉·诺伯利对面前的男人说——他说自己叫什么名字她问自己然后意识到自己几乎没有指望想出答案，她已经太老了她的记忆还要更老因为它从多年前就已经停止更新可这件事她却依然记得而且无法不去记得——“ _可是他现在也算不上太老呀_ 我对她说， _他今年也只有三十五岁如果我算的不错的话，他完全可以抛开那座城堡去做一个完全无关的人毕竟他的事情已经完成了。太晚了_ 格里特琳·金蒂说， _太晚了他也已经走得太远了，他走了这么远都没有摆脱那座城堡那么他就是永远也摆脱不掉它了_ 。”  
“所以您认为他的问题是在于那座城堡啰?”男人——姓氏名字未知——男人问，于是奈莉不得不停下来回答这个问题:“——不是的。是格里特琳·金蒂说她认为他的问题在于那座城堡而我只是在告诉你我听到她这样说。”——“那么您就继续说吧。”男人说。  
“我不知道你有没有去过苏格兰因为我没有去过。（“我没有去过。”男人说）”于是她继续说道。“但她对我说 _你只要去过苏格兰_ (就我所知她也从未去过苏格兰甚至在那之前几乎从未离开过道森) _就会知道那片土地是怎样的那片土地里充满了类似的诅咒而史高治·麦克达克的诅咒正是那座城堡，以血脉的形式传递到了他的身上仅仅因为是唯一的儿子并且是长子而未能幸免(他那时甚至尚未正式继承那座城堡除去税务和责任外的一切之后很长一段时间里也同样没有)，而要我说他的天性中的某些东西甚至让他享受这命运因此这诅咒最终才会终结在他的身上，因为他乐意承受这一切尽管从未真正地意识到。_ ”  
“唔。”男人说。  
“ _所以我没有和他结婚_ 格里特琳·金蒂那时说。 _我可以和他相爱也可以和任何不是他的人结婚但我不能和他结婚就像我不再能和任何不是他的人相爱一样。在一切开始的那天我们就睡在了同一张床上尽管那床上没有床垫可那之后却再也没有_ ( _那是一个上午如果你想知道的话_ 她对我说， _而我们从未度过过任何一个夜晚我是说像那个上午一样_ )， _因为那时我还没能看到这个诅咒而离开怀特阿格尼之后却看到了。史高治·麦克达克在道森的存在中缺少了什么而我找到了它就像在涨水的河道中找到一座本应在那里的桥——并非被刻意隐藏起来或是被遗忘而弃置不顾而仅仅是在特定的光线和角度下才能看见。索皮是个笨蛋是个盲人他拿到了那些信甚至逐字朗读了出来却不知道它们意味着什么，而我那时不在那艘河船上也从未得知那些信的内容却知道了一切，是的我知道并确信我知道一切尽管我对史高治的过去和一切依然一无所知——而那时我就知道我无法和他结婚如同我已经确实地来到河的对岸，因为我不是一台机器一盏不需要煤油就可以燃烧的电灯而是一个女人，我的身体和胸腹里埋藏着潮湿温热的欲望的种子像一个矿井。_ ”  
“那么您继续说吧。”男人又这样说道。  
所以奈莉又继续说:“ _我并不喜欢这一切我是说跳舞和在这里和一切这件事你和我都清楚_ 格尔特说——我那时叫她格尔特也会一直这样叫下去但你应该知道我指的是格里特琳·金蒂—— _只是在道森我们都没有什么选择这你和我也都清楚因为我们就生活在其中。你也许会嘲笑我因为在这件事上你比我聪明得多奈莉_ 她叫我的名字对我说 _可我依然必须承认我的身体是一口矿井，它不是土地而是需要被深挖下去并且已经被掘开了。男人们永远意识不到矿井可以是潮湿温热的尽管他们离岩石中的水脉只有一尺之遥因为他们眼里只有金子，而女人则从未亲身下到矿井里只是隔着土地观看这一切所以她们知道_ 。”(“她是对的，这位格里特琳·金蒂。”那个男人说，奈莉依然不知道他的名字但也不再打算知道，“我们的确从来都意识不到就算你们明确地这样告诉我。”)  
“ _我的左边脚踝里绑着一把短筒手枪这你知道你也知道手枪被造出来是为了什么_ 格尔特说你知道我说的是她。 _我没有像戏台上的那些女人一样扼死这个命运_ 她说 _我是现代的所以我射杀了它。科学——叫做科学的东西给了我们手枪和火轮船和不需要燃料的电灯所以我射杀了它，我无法也无权为此说感谢上帝也并不打算这样说。它对我和首饰和这裙子没有区别我用钱买到它用它装扮我自己到了必要时就用它射击。现在这命运已经死了但我其实知道一八九八年它就已经死在通往怀特阿格尼的那片雪地里只是我又允许我的希望——是的我说希望而不是愿望或盼望因为它正是这样露骨大胆——我允许它活过几个春天尽管它在更早的那个春天就已经夭折，只存活了一个上午而从未经历过夜晚我是说像那个上午一样。它的父亲扼杀了它的确是扼杀他背负着城堡的诅咒因而尽管有枪却不是现代的而它的母亲转过身哭泣着离开。最终由我射杀了它因此我现在在这里和你说这些话而不是在那座苏格兰的城堡里因为我的身体是一座矿井_ 格尔特说你知道我说的是她。”  
“我知道您说的是她。”那个人说。他是个男人。“现在您继续说吧。”  
“她依然住在道森——是的四八年的时候她回来了从巴黎或者什么地方至少我们都相信她去了那儿，我也许告诉过你她离开了也许没有但她已经离开过又回来并且再也不会走了——如果你去那儿就能见到她假如她还没有离开我是说死去，但你不会从她那里问出什么因为这一切对他们都已经无关紧要。你要是觉得这话说得不对我也不能否认因为我不是他们因此没有权利就这样断言事情是否重要。但我可以确定他们的确不认为还存在向更多人谈论这件事的必要因为他们的确都再也没有向任何人谈论过。  
“我还可以说你无法从二者中的任何一方得到解释因为他们自己也并不清楚原因而仅仅知晓确切发生过的事实，而这事实甚至也并不准确因为他们所相信的只是他们自己告诉自己的而非亲眼所见，都知道这不是真的却已经设法让自己相信了，对自己重复了无数次但其实从一开始事实就扎根在他们的心里而之后所做的一切不过是为了让自己不再另做它想，而他们如今不再需要重复因为这件事到这里就已经结束了，史高治·麦克达克离开了育空格里特琳·金蒂后来也离开了虽然她不会再离开，而在那之前这件事还从未发生过尽管它几乎注定必然将会发生。”这时奈莉终于说完了这些话并且开始用力地呼吸而男人已经不在座位上尽管他的杯子依然放在那里——她最终也不知道他的名字也并不需要知道因为她所需要的仅仅是说话而话已经说完了。也许有朝一日她还会把这些话再说一遍也许她已经说过很多遍她的记忆太老了。但现在话已经说完了。一切都完了。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised(and flattered, of course!) to find that several non-Chinese speaking users(at least non-native speakers, so I speculate) had left kudos on this little thing I wrote. Just out of curiosity, how did you guys read this(machine translation, probably?) and what does this fic look like from the perspective of a non-chinese speaker? Please let me know about it if it's not too much bother. Thanks a lot!<3<3


End file.
